Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{-8}}{8^{5}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
${ \dfrac{8^{-8}}{8^{5}} = 8^{-8-5}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{-8}}{8^{5}}} = 8^{-13}} $